Best Friends
by forever13roses
Summary: Justin is her best friend. It's always been like that. But what happens when he develops feelings for her? How will it change things?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Bye mom! I'm going out with Justin! I'll be back by 10!"

Leah ran out her door quickly before her mother could say another word to her. She continued running, but slowed down to a jog once she saw the bus stop. She began walking as soon she saw her best friend, Justin. His back was to her, so she decided to sneak up on him. When she was 10 feet away, she ran again and jumped on his back. He fell to the ground, cursing, shocked as to why someone would jump on him. He was about to push the person off and find out who it was, but then he heard laughter. It wasn't just any laughter – it was _her _laugh; one of his most favorite sounds in the world. Once he realized it was Leah, he began chuckling.

_She's such a little kid_, he thought.

She was still on top of him, but he managed to roll over to face her. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by her beauty – like many times before. The sun was shining perfectly on her natural waves; her face was flawless and beaming. He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"Hello beautiful," said Justin. She giggled.

"Why, hello handsome," she replied in a playful tone.

She got up and held her hand out to help him. He gladly took it and brushed himself off. She laughed quietly at him and began skipping down the block.

"Where are you going?" Justin yelled.

"I don't want to take the bus! Let's walk, please?"

Justin looked into her eyes. She put on a puppy dog face. Once she did that, he couldn't turn her down so he agreed to walk. She squealed with happiness and took his hand, making her way to the park. He wanted to be grumpy, but he couldn't manage to do so when she was being so happy and carefree. Once they arrived to the park, they saw their closest friends there.

"CAITLIN!" Leah screamed.

The girls saw each other and ran into each others arms. It was summer, and the two girls hadn't seen each other in a week since Caitlin was on vacation. After their short reunion, Leah greeted Ryan, Chaz, and Christian, as did Justin. The six friends then made their way to the beach, which was only a few blocks away. Leah jumped around, for she was happy to be with her friends. Justin couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty always caught his attention. Ryan noticed Justin's staring, so he smacked him on the shoulder. Justin snapped out of it and focused on his other friends for the moment. When the beach was in sight, Leah and Caitlin grabbed each others hands and ran straight to the water. The boys looked at each other and figured, why not? So they ran after the two girls and followed their lead.

For the next few hours, the six friends spent the day at the beach. When it had become dark, everybody headed home except for Justin and Leah. The two teenagers lay there, holding hands – in a 'friendly' way of course – and staring at the stars. Leah felt content. Meanwhile, Justin felt like screaming out the millions of emotions that just her touch alone made him feel. Why did she make him feel like this? They were only best friends. He couldn't feel this way for her. It was wrong. And he was sure she didn't feel the same. Leah didn't notice the way Justin felt. They were, after all, only 16. She smiled up at the stars.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" she asked.

"No."

She looked at him with a confused expression. He looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"You're more beautiful than anything."

She blushed when he said that. She always blushed when he said sweet things to her. It was just natural. She smiled at him, thankful for having a best friend who would always be there. Though she felt she didn't deserve him, she needed him. Her life would never be complete without him. He was her rock that kept her tied to the earth. He made her happy. Sometimes, he even gave her butterflies. She always questioned why that happened, but she figured all girls must feel like that when they're around a guy like Justin. He was just so amazing, so perfect.

He got up, pulling her along with him. They began walking home since she was probably already late. While walking home, they pointed out random things and laughed. They talked about anything that came to their minds and laughed at that too. Finally, they were in front of Leah's house. Justin frowned, for he didn't want this night to end. But he never wanted his days with Leah to end. She made him happy, and who doesn't like to be happy? Sadly, he let go of her hand and she kissed him on the cheek then went inside. He stood there for a moment, staring at the door in front of him. He finally snapped out of it and began his walk home. He only lived a few blocks away, so he made it within 10 minutes. He went straight to his room after saying goodnight to his parents, plugged in his phone, and texted Leah that he had just gotten home. She told him to tell her when he got home so that she knew, just in case something happened. She replied immediately, saying that she would call him soon. He sighed and stood there for a moment; he was tired. He grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

Leah sent her text to Justin, and then hopped in the shower. She let the hot water run down her back, loosening his muscles. She finally stepped out a put on her shorts and big t-shirt. She went straight to her bed and into the covers, not even bothering to dry her hair. She unplugged her phone and quickly dialed Justin's number. On the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello gorgeous," said Justin.

His voice sounded like an angels, which caused an idea to pop into Leah's head.

"Will you sing me to sleep, please?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

He smiled at the sound of her voice and instantly agreed. He began singing the song he had written for her. She didn't know it was written for her, but she never questioned who it was about either because he always sang this song to her and only her. After just a few minutes of hearing his lovely voice, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, on the other side of the line, Justin continued singing even though he knew Leah was asleep. He was too deep in thought to even realize he was still singing. Eventually, his words became mumbles, and he too fell asleep.

Leah woke up early in the morning. She groaned as the sunlight hit her face and covered her face with a pillow. While doing so, her hand brushed over something hard. She realized it was her phone. She glanced at it and saw that she was still on the phone with Justin. She put her ear to the phone and listened to Justin's snore. She giggled and hung up the phone. She got up and washed her face, brushed her teeth, the usual stuff. After that, she went downstairs and checked to see if there was any food. Of course, there wasn't so she settled with cereal. Right when she finished eating, her doorbell rang.

_Who the hell is interrupting my morning?_ She thought.

She made her way to the door and opened it to find a smiling Caitlin. The two hugged each other tightly and pulled apart.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Caitlin.

"I don't know. What is there to do? Gosh, this Saturday is so boring!" Leah complained.

"I know!"

With that, the girls ran out into the backyard and jumped in the pool. It was a hot day, and Leah had a whole shed full of swimming toys to keep them entertained. The two stayed in the pool for who knows how long, but got out around 2. Once they did, they decided to go to the mall. They got dressed, Caitlin borrowing some of Leah's clothes, and walked to the bus stop. On their way, Leah checked her phone to find 15 unread messages and 10 missed calls from Justin. She replied instantly, telling him where she was going. The bus arrived and they soon got to the mall. They walked around and shopped and ended up carrying a few bags of clothing. When it became 8, they decided to watch a move. And so they did, which much difficulty carrying all their food and clothes. At 11, the girls took the bus back home and Caitlin slept over.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" exclaimed Caitlin.

"What?" replied Leah in a bored tone.

"We got invited to a bonfire. That guy Alex is throwing it. It starts at 5 tomorrow."

"What about the guys?"

"Them too."

"So were going for sure?"

"Of course! Plus, its time to be around some other guys this summer. I know were all best friends and stuff, but we gotta have other friends, too."

With that, the two fell asleep.

In the morning, it was bright as could be. The girls woke up groaning at the sunlight, feeling it was too early for the sun to shine like that. Eventually, they got ready to get some food. So they walked into town and walked around to look for the right place.

"How about that Chinese restaurant over there? I heard its good," suggested Leah.

"Nah. What about that pizza place?"

"It's too early for pizza, you fatty."

"Fine. Subway? A sandwich sounds really good right now."

"Agreed."

And so the girls walked into Subway. They got their sandwiches and sat down at a table.

"Oh gosh. This is _so_ good," said Caitlin, stuffing her face the second she sat down.

Leah giggled. "Yeah, you don't need to show it."

"Yes I do. You wouldn't understand if I didn't," said Caitlin matter-of-factly.

Leah laughed at her friend. She was so weird. But that was Caitlin. It wouldn't be her if she wasn't weird.

After they finished eating, they walked around town and bought random things. They mostly bought necklaces and bracelets. Before they knew it, it was 4.

"Leah! It's already 4!"

"I know, stupid. Why do you think im walking to the bus stop?"

"Oh, right…"

Just then, the bus came. The two girls got on, along with the other people who were waiting. It took about 20 minutes to get to the beach, so they made it on time. They were actually 20 minutes early. They arrived and saw only about 10 people on the beach. There was a pile of huge logs, which was for the fire, but it wasn't lit yet. The two girls approached the other 10 people. Everybody greeted the two girls. Leah and Caitlin easily recognized the faces of their friends, but only one was unfamiliar.

They're best friends. They always have been; but what if one day he grew feelings for her and didnt know how to tell her? Or what would happen? And what if she had a boyfriend and she didnt feel the same way as he did? -Justin Bieber love story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leah's POV**_

I looked at the new kid. He was currently shaking Caitlin's hand and they were already laughing. After their short conversation, he went over to me and held out his hand. I shook it politely, and he looked into my eyes. I felt his hand go slack, and his mouth hung open. I lightly released his hand, which dropped to his side. He kept staring at me. I awkwardly looked away and went to greet one of my other friends who had just arrived. As I walked away, I could still feel Jake staring after me.

For the next 30 minutes, I walked around and greeted my friends as each one arrived. It was 5:30, so almost everybody was here. At around 6, Justin, Ryan, Chaz, and Christian arrived. The second I saw Justin, I ran to him and leaped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I laid my head back and laughed, feeling completely care-free, the way I always did with Justin. Eventually, he put me down but still kept his arm around my waist.

"It's nice to see you too," he said, smiling at me.

I laughed. "Of course it is. Who doesn't love to see me?"

We both began laughing as we walked to the food area. He passed me a plate and got one himself.

"Ready to feast, my queen?" he asked in a playful tone.

I replied using the same tone he did. "Always."

"Well, your dinner awaits."

He bowed and held out his hand out, gesturing for me to get my food first. I giggled and walked past him. He was so silly. One of the many reasons I loved him and was glad to have him in my life.

Once we got all of our food, he took my hand and led me to where the chairs were. We sat down and began eating. He was eating so fast, it was almost like he was in a competition. He stuffed his face, bite after bite after bite. Meanwhile, I took my time eating. Not because we were around other people, but because I just felt like taking my time. Before I was even halfway done, Justin finished his last bite. He swallowed, sighed, and layed back into his chair and put his hand over his stomach.

"That was good," he said.

"You probably would've tasted it more if you actually took the time to… well, taste it."

"Nope. Same effect." He smiled childishly at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I got up to throw my plate and some of my remaining food away. Once I got the garbage bag, I accidently bumped someone on the shoulder.

"Oh, im so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay."

I looked over and saw Jake smiling at me. I smiled back, being friendly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

He held out his hand again. "Im Jake. I didn't get to really introduce myself earlier."

I laughed. "It's alright. I'm Leah, by the way."

"It's really nice to meet you Leah." He let go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, how are you?"

We began walking away from the garbage and towards the fire.

"Im pretty good. What about you?"

"Same, same. I just moved here, though. So im trying to adjust to it."

"Oh yeah. Where are you from?"

"L.A."

"Oh, the famous city, huh? You miss it there?"

He laughed. "Yeah. It's really different there. Especially since im a city kid. Im just not used to it over here yet. It seems so… boring here."

"Trust me, it's not."

"Well, I guess we'll see."

He sat there for a moment, smiling at me. I began to feel awkward. Thankfully, Ryan came over.

"YO, LEAH! How you doing?"

I laughed. "Hey Ryan. This is Jake. He just moved here from L.A."

They fist punched and nodded to each other. I couldn't help but a laugh a little. Well, guys will be guys. I got up and walked over to Caitlin and our friend Michelle. I loosely put my hands around Michelle's neck and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Hey girlie," I said.

"Hey girlfriend! Where have you been the past few days?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"Oh, you know; out and about. Just hanging out with Caitlin and Justin. The usual," I said, smiling at her.

"Well, we need to hang out this summer! You got to spend some time away from this one and that one," she said, referring to Caitlin and Justin.

"Don't worry. I'll get sick of them eventually," I said playfully.

Caitlin pouted. "Hey, that's not nice!"

"Oh, im just kidding you big baby!"

"She playfully walked away, pretending to be mad. Michelle and I just laughed at her childness and began talking about other things.

"So, I saw you with that Jake guy. I think he likes you," she said, nudging me and giving me a playful smile.

"Well, I don't like him like that. I just met the kid! I mean, he's nice and all, but I just don't."

"Well, you will. Justin's walking over here. I'll talk to you later."

She winked at me and walked away. I turned around and, just like she said, Justin was walking towards me. I smiled and opened my arms. He stopped, turned around, and crouched. I ran forward and jumped on his back. He stood up straight, holding my legs, and started running. I laughed as he screamed while running around.

"The water!"

He obeyed my request. He ran closer to the water and right into it. He released me once we were waist deep. I quickly dipped into the water, wanting to get my hair wet. Once I got back up from under the water, Justin splashed me.

"You did not just do that."

He grinned. "Oh, but I did."

I playfully gasped and splashed him back. He picked me up and threw me back into the water. We kept playing around, and just acting like kids. While we were doing so, I could hear people laughing and awing at us. I could also see flashed from cameras.

After a while, we doubled over, laughing at each other. When we calmed down, we decided to get out of the water. Michelle and Chaz handed us towels while we made our way to sit back down. Justin sat next to me. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. You're the bestest friend ever."

Asdfghjkl

_**Justin's POV**_

"I love you," I said.

She smiled. "I love you too. You're the bestest friend ever."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, sighed, and closed her eyes. I looked down. Of course; she only saw me as a best friend. Nothing more. She didn't understand how I felt about her, because she would never feel the same - at least not for me. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes, too. Everyone was laughing and joking around. But I felt relaxed. I felt content. I was next to my best friend, the girl I loved. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I could feel someone staring at us. After a while, I began to feel uncomfortable about it. I opened my eyes and looked around. Across from us was Jake. The second I met his gaze, he looked away and began talking to Caitlin. I looked around for Ryan. I saw him a few seconds later, hanging out with Christian and some of the other guys. He looked somewhat upset. Once in a while, he would glance over at Jake and Caitlin and I knew immediately what he was thinking. I leaned my head back on Leah's. I could tell she was sleeping, because I could hear her even breathing. I closed my eyes again, and I fell asleep too.

About 30 minutes later, something cold rubbed against my face. I lazily opened my eyes and saw Leah standing in front of me, laughing with frosting smeared all over her hand. I wiped my hand across my cheek and found frosting on mine too. I looked at Leah, shocked. I got up and slowly walking towards her. She began backing away, but I was quicker. Frosting was all over her cheek within the next 2 seconds. And just like earlier, people were laughing at us and taking pictures. I wrapped my arms around her, not paying attention to the frosting that I was currently smearing all over her. She gasped when I did this. So she wrapped her arms around my neck and playfully ran her hands through my hair, getting frosting in it. I looked her in disbelief.

"You did **not** just get frosting in my hair."

"Oh, but I did," she replied, mocking my words from earlier.

I put my hands lower, to the back of her thighs, and picked her up and began spinning her around. She screamed and laughed, and so did I. Once again, people were taking more pictures of us. I gently put her back down. She was grinning from ear to ear at me. She leaned up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I grinned back hugely at her.

We stared into each other eyes. Hers were so beautiful. I could've stood there all night, staring at her. I suddenly got butterflies.

_Wow_, I thought. _I really love this girl._

She tore her eyes away from mine. Someone had called her name. I followed her gaze. Caitlin was urgently waving her hand, motioning Leah to come over to her. Leah began walking and I followed her. When we reached Caitlin, she was smiling at Leah.

"Oh my gosh! Can you sleep over tonight? I have to tell you something!"

"Im not sure. My mom might be mad for going out today without asking. Just tell me now"

Caitlin looked at me. "He has to go then."

Leah looked at me sympathetically. I looked back and forth between to two.

"Oh, alright," I said.

I began walking away. The second that I was out of hearing range, they were talking full speed. Well I guess Caitlin was doing all the talking.

I walked over to Ryan and Chaz. They turned around and saw me walking towards them, and they instantly grinned at me.

"YO!"

"Why you guys looking at me like that?"

Their grins widened. "Like what?"

"Like you guys just got laid or something."

"Because you and Leah should just go out already."

I looked down. "You guys know she doesn't like me like that. And she never will."

"Here's an idea, man. TELL HER," said Ryan.

"Yeah, good idea Ryan," agreed Chaz.

"Whatever. You guys know what Caitlin and Leah are talking about over there?"

"Nah. Caitlin was talking to Jake a lot tonight. So maybe they're talking about the 'cute' things he said."

All of us turned our bodies to face the two girls talking. We stood there for about 2 minutes, just watching them. I was having one of my moments again – when I can't take my eyes off of Leah and how beautiful she is without even trying. I couldn't look away from how she ran her hand through her hair and how beautifully it hung on her shoulders. I looked her up and down. Her body was just as perfect as her face. She was skinny, but not too skinny; she was actually the exact right weight for her age – like I said, she is just perfect. She was absolutely flawless. Flawless and perfect are understatements, but they're the only words I could come up with.

She turned slightly as she talked to Caitlin, and she met my gaze. She smiled at me as she continued to speak. I waved and smiled back at her.

Asdfghjkl;

_**Leah's POV**_

I smiled at Justin as I was talking Caitlin. He waved at me and gave me the most loving smile ever. Caitlin looked at me with meaningful eyes.

"You see? Its so obvious he loves you! Why do you torture him like this?"

"I just don't feel the same way. I mean, im not trying to lead him on or anything. But I can't live without him either, Caitlin. I just don't see him that way."

"Well, you better make up your mind. Are you going to hang out with Jake tomorrow or what?"

"Of course. He asked me show him around town, and we don't have school tomorrow, so why not?"

"What if Justin asks you what you're doing tomorrow?"

"I'll tell him the truth. He can't get mad at me for hanging out with someone."

"Yes, he can. Especially since he's your best friend."

"Im going with Jake as _just friends._ Why don't you get that? It's not a date Caitlin! Damn."

"Fine. Im just warning you though. You know that right? I don't mean to be up your ass or anything…"

"Its okay, Caitlin. Just don't do it anymore. It gets me pretty pissed off."

"Obviously," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on her arm as I walked to the guys. We got to them and told them that we had to get home. So we all went to the bus stop, got on the bus, and the boys walked Caitlin and I home. Since Caitlin's house was first, the rest of the guys but Justin left, since his mom was picking him up at my house.

"So, did you have fun today?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course! You were there, so DUH."

He laughed. "Well, that's good to know."

We weren't paying attention to our surroundings, so we both jumped as we walked to my door and heard a honk. We turned around and saw that his mom's car was already there, waiting for him. He turned and gave me a sad smile. I held my arms out for a hug. Instead of a hug, he picked me up and spun me around, the way he always did. I clung to him as I laughed. He put me down and let go of me. I gave him a real hug this time, but he still picked me up off the ground. I giggled. He let go of me again then leaned down and gave me a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. I made a disgusted face and wiped his saliva from my cheek. He was walking away, laughing. I ran up behind him, climbed onto his back, leaned forward, and licked his cheek.

"EW!" he yelled, putting me down.

He turned around and glared at me, then got into the car. He kept glaring at me until he was out of sight while I grinned at him. Once he was gone, I went inside.

"MOOOOMMM! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to my mom.

"Where did you go today?" she asked.

"I went to a bonfire with everyone. It so much fun!"

She laughed. "I could tell by the frosting stains all over your clothes."

I examined my clothes. "Oh, that was Justin. I caked him first then he got me back."

My mother grinned at me. I glared back at her, which made her turn away.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Im gonna show some new kids around."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Jake. He was at the bonfire tonight."

"Is it going to just be you and him tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She gave me a meaningful look.

"What?" I asked.

"Does Justin know?"

"Mom, he doesn't need to. Jake is just a friend. And so Justin, so nobody has a right to say anything. Got it?"

"Alrighty then, honey."

"Well, im gonna go upstairs and cleanup. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight honey."

I made my way upstairs and into my room. I grabbed some clothes, went to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. Once I was done, I blow dried my hair and got into bed. I had charged my phone already, so I unplugged and checked it. I had a text from an unknown number. Confused, I opened the message and checked it.

_Hey, it's Jake. Can I go to your house around 12, and then we'll leave?_

_Sure._

I texted him my address, then exited to my home screen. I instantly smiled at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Justin, being our silly selves. I was about to call him, but he beat me to it.

"JUSTIN!"

"LEAH!"

"WHAT. IS. UP."

"Im lying down. Just wanted to say goodnight or sing you to sleep or something."

I grinned. "Well, begin singing superstar!"

He laughed. "Okay."

He began singing one of his original songs. I sighed, feeling content. I snuggled deeper into the covers and got comfortable. I stayed silent, concentrating on his beautiful voice. I didn't fall asleep for a long time because I wanted to listen to it. But after a few songs, I could feel myself going unconscious. Eventually, I knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, feeling irritated by the sun. It was way too bright. I lazily checked my phone and saw that it was past 10. I knew it would take me a while to get ready, so I got out of bed, very slowly since I was so tired. I slowly got some of my clothes ready and got into the shower. Since I was so tired, I was in there for about 30 minutes. I finally turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me as I got out. I plugged in my straightener and changed into my clothes. I sat down on my floor and brushed my hair then pinned part of it up and began straightening it. I actually took my time, so when I was done I found that it looked perfect.

I didn't feel the need to put any make up on, since I never even wore any. I grabbed a bag and put some of my stuff inside. Just as I was almost finished packing my stuff, the doorbell rang. I made my way downstairs and opened the door. Jake stood there smiling at me. When he saw me, he looked me up and down. I felt a little uncomfortable, so I said something.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled again. "Hey."

"Come in. I just need to get a few more things then we're ready to leave."

"Okay."

I let him inside and he followed me up to my room. I finished putting stuff in my bag in about a minute.

"Okay, let's go."

I led him downstairs and closed the door on our way out.

"So where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere. You're the one showing me around, remember?" he said teasingly.

"Right. Um, want to go to the park? A lot of kids from school go there on days off like this."

"Alright. Let's go."

We began walking. "So, tell me about yourself Jake."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did you move out here?"

"I have more family members over here. My mom used to live here, but she moved while she was in college. Turns out my dad was from here too, so they moved in together. Now after all these years, they came back."

"Why did they choose to move back now? Why not earlier?"

"Well, for one, my mom's job was really important to her and they wouldn't let her transfer over here for a long time. Also my dad's friends were all over there."

"Oh, I see. Well that sucks. I bet you had lots of friends over there."

"Yeah, I did. And I miss all of them. No matter how stupid they are," he added while laughing.

I giggled. "I know what you mean."

"Well, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I said mockingly.

He laughed. "Your friends. You family. I don't know. Anything."

"Well, I have a group of best friends. I love them all. As for family, I have 2 brothers-"

"Where were they? I didn't see them at your house. Or your parents."

"Oh, they're both gone for the weekend. And my parents went to work."

"Where did they go?"

"Camping. I would've gone with them but they wouldn't let me take Justin so I said no."

"Who's Justin?"

"Oh, he's my best friend."

"Was he that guy from yesterday? I thought he was your boyfriend…"

"Heavens no. I love him to death, but not like that. We grew up together."

"Oh, I see."

"Yup. What about you? Who was your best friend back home?"

He smiled. "His name is Brian. He's crazy as hell, but I love him to death too."

"Hey, I've been wondering – do you know how to surf?"

He laughed loudly. "Why are you asking? Because im from L.A?"

I laughed too. "Yeah."

"Well, it turns out I actually do."

"Can you teach me sometime? I've always wanted to learn."

"Alright. I will one day, I promise."

He held out his pinky finger. I smiled at him and held mine out also and locked ours together. He smiled and stared into my eyes. I stared back at him and let our hands fall. He took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Hey, I had a really great day. Thanks for showing me around."

"You're welcome. It was no problem anyways. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup. My first day. Will you show me around again?" he said mockingly.

I laughed. "Of course I will."

"Alright."

He smiled at me. I turned around and opened my door; I couldn't tell if my brothers and parents were home yet. I turned back around to face Jake and say goodbye. When I did, he was closer to me then before. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for today," he said as he pulled away.

"No problem," I whispered.

He turned around and began walking away. I looked after him until he was out of sight, then I turned around and went into my house. As I was walking, I was kind of daydreaming, so I bumped right into somebody. I looked up and saw that it was my older brother Devyn.

"Well where have you been all day missy? We've been looking for you but you left your phone here."

"Damn, I knew I forgot something. Where did you put it?"

"It's still in your room. Now where were you?"

"I was just showing this new kid around all day."

"Girl or boy?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Or."

"Seriously."

"Boy."

"When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday at Andrew's bonfire."

"Oh, I see. He hit on you didn't he?"

"Who?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen to get water.

"Andrew. He really likes you. He doesn't even mind the way you and Justin are."

"That's because he knows we're just friends. Everyone does."

"Well, either way you should give him a chance. Come on, he's really cool."

"What bet did you guys make?"

He looked away sheepishly. "That if you went out with him I wouldn't have to pay him back his 50 dollars."

"So that's all im worth to you? 50 dollars?" I asked playfully.

"Well, are you gonna do it?"

"I'll hang out with him or something. But not a date. I won't go on a date with him. Got it?"

"Okay. But you'll go sometime, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I began walking to the living room and layed down on the couch. I grabbed my phone and dialed Justin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"HEY! What's up?"

"At home. Bored. What about you?"

"At Ryan's house playing video games."

"Oh. No wonder why it's so loud over there."

He laughed. "Yeah, Chaz and Christian are here too."

"Can I sleep over your house tonight?"

"Why?"

"I don't think I can stand my brothers right now. They always get a little too comfortable when they get back from a trip."

"Sure. It's okay with me. Gotta ask my mom though."

"She'll say yes, right?"

"As long as we sleep in the living room."

"Alright. Well ask her and text me back, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

He hung up. I sat there and stared at my ceiling, waiting for his reply. After a few minutes my phone vibrated. I checked the text message which said that I could sleep over and I excitedly got off the couch and ran to my room. I got a bag and packed some clothes for school tomorrow then ran back downstairs.

"DEVYN!"

He came around the corner from the kitchen, eating an apple.

"What?"

"Can you drop me off the Justin's house? Im gonna sleep over there tonight."

"No way. Mom will beat my ass if I drive you. Ask Daniel."

He walked back into the kitchen as I sighed and trudged upstairs. I hated asking Daniel for favors. You see, Daniel and I don't have a brotherly-sisterly relationship like Devyn and I do. If anything, I see him as more of a cousin. But at least he was always there for me; well, most of the time. I continued walking up the stairs and arrived at his door. I raised my fist up and knocked.

"What?" he asked.

I opened the door and cautiously walked in then sat on the floor beside his bed. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright."

"Oh…"

"So what do you want?"

"Do you mind dropping me off the Justin's house? Im sleeping over there tonight and Devyn won't drive me."

"And what makes you think I will?"

I smiled a pleading smile. "Because you're my older brother and you're suppose to love me unconditionally."

He cracked a smile. "I do. But I don't drop you off."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you sleeping over there. I know he's your best friend and all, but I think he sees you as a little more then that."

"Either way, im going over there. Just thought I'd ask for a ride."

I got up and walked to the door. On my way, he got up along with me and grabbed my wrists, turning me around to face him.

"How are you getting there?"

"Walking. None of you guys will drive me there so…"

"I would. But mom would kill us if we did. Did you ask her?"

"Nope. Just say that you thought I asked so you gave me a ride. Please?" I pouted my lips and added, "It's awfully cold out there."

He groaned. "Fine. Go to the car, I'll get my keys."

I squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I heard him murmur as I raced down the stairs.

I told Devyn I was leaving and hugged him goodbye the walked to the front door. Daniel opened the door for me and we walked to his car. We both got in and he started the engine.

"So why are you sleeping over his house?" he asked as he began pulling away from the curb.

I shrugged. "Just want to. I didn't seem him all day."

"What, you can't go a day without him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

He sped forward and turned on the radio. He began nodding his head to the beat as I looked out the window and waited to arrive at Justin's house. When I did, I quickly kissed Daniel on the cheek and said goodbye. I closed the car door and ran up the pathway to ring Justin's doorbell. He opened the door, smiling at me.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed. "Hello."

I walked into his house and went straight to the kitchen, knowing his mom was in there. I greeted her and gave her a quick hug then went upstairs with Justin.

"I thought we were sleeping in the living room?"

"You could sleep here tonight if you want, and I'll sleep on the floor or something."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather stay in the living room."

He shrugged. "Alright. Let me take a shower and get dressed first."

"Okay. Can I get some shorts or something?"

"Yeah."

He went to his closet and opened a drawer. He turned back around and tossed me a pair of his basketball shorts then got a towel and clothes for himself. He whistled as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door. When I heard the water running, I took off my pants and changed into his basketball shorts then took off my shirt, so that I was left in his shorts and my tank top. When I heard the water running, I plopped down on his bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling to wait until he was done. He stepped out his bathroom and stopped when he saw me lying down. He shot me a confused look.

I held out my arms. "Carry me?"

He shook his head at my childness and chuckled. He made his way over to me and scooped me up bridal style and began walking downstairs. I started giggling.

"What are you two doing?"

I looked over and saw Justin's mom standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was probably on her way to her room and saw us, so I blushed.

"Nothing, mom. We're sleeping in the living room so that's where we're going."

"Well hurry up. It's getting late. Want me to get you guys some blankets?"

"Yes please," said Justin.

He continued walking to the living room then set me down on the couch. After he put me down he sat down next to my head. I frowned and scooted closer to him, putting my heads in his lap. I looked at up at him and saw that his head was resting against the couch and he was looking down at me. I could tell he was exhausted. I was about to say something, but his mom walked in with a bunch of blankets and put them on the edge of the couch.

"Okay kids. Make yourselves comfortable, but not too comfortable. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we both said as she turned off the hallway lights and walked upstairs.

Justin yawned and closed his eyes. "Hey, at least grab a blanket before going to sleep, alright?" I said.

He smiled tiredly. "Alright."

He gently got up and grabbed a blanket as I still lay on the couch. He came over to me and put a blanket over me and gave me a pillow. Then he lazily grabbed a blanket and kissed me on the forehead before making his way to the other couch and lying down.

"Goodnight," I murmured.

"Sweet dreams."

And with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Justin's POV**_

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I KNOW! Just wait!"

Leah rushed down the stairs, running as fast as she could. She reached the bottom of the steps and quickly grabbed her shoes before running out the door, which I closed behind her. She struggled to put on her shoes as we quickly walked to our bus stop. She almost tripped while putting on her left shoe but I caught her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, still trying to put her shoe on.

"Don't worry about it. Come on! I see it coming around the corner."

She finally managed to put on her shoe just as the bus stopped in front of us. We got on and found a seat and finally relaxed. I leaned my head back against the seat, sighed and closed my eyes.

"Geez, what did you guys do yesterday? You're exhausted…"

"Played paint ball and laser tag. All day. Then about 30 minutes of video games. Then went home and knocked out."

She put her hand on my leg. "I'll make sure you don't fall asleep during class, alright?"

"Mhm."

I relaxed for a few more seconds. With her hand on my leg I felt a little bit nervous, but I tried to hide it. After a while she shook my shoulder.

"We're here sleepy head."

I lazily opened my eyes and slowly got up. She took my hand as we walked off the bus. We made our way to the lockers, going to hers first. I leaned against the lockers next to hers and closed my eyes again.

"You know, you really need more sleep. It's not good to be so tired," she said in a slightly playful tone.

"Yeah, I know. But I blame Ryan for dragging me all over town yesterday."

She slammed her locker. "Okay, come on lazy. Let's go to your locker."

She took my hand once again and led me to my locker. She let go of my hand while I just stood there. She sighed and opened my locker for me. I lazily grabbed the books I needed and put back the books I didn't need. After I closed my locker I took her hand this time and we began walking to the lunch area, where all our friends met up in the morning. We sat down at the table that everyone was seated at. I spread out on the bench and put my head in her lap, closing my eyes and rearranging my hat to cover my face. I don't know how long I was laying down there, but eventually the bell rang. I groaned.

"Come on sleepy head. Time to go," Leah said.

I groaned. "I don't wanna go."

"Well too bad."

Suddenly, my head hit the bench. I moved my hat and looked up. She was standing next to me, smiling. "Whoops, sorry."

She began walking away. I groaned again and rolled off the bench and fell onto the ground.

"Come on man. Get up. We can't be late to 's again," said Ryan.

"Fine."

Ryan held his hand out for me to get up. I took it and brushed off my jeans then we began walking to first period. We made it just before the bell rang. gave us a scornful look as we quickly walked to our seats. For the next 20 minutes it was just like any normal day in class; people were barely paying attention to the lesson or already sleeping since it's the beginning of the day. I put my head on my desk and closed my eyes, but Ryan suddenly shook me. Thinking that was either staring at me or standing right in front of me, I instantly jerked my head up and ended up cracking my neck. I made a face and irritably looked at Ryan.

"What?" I mouthed.

He looked down and pointed to my shoe. I saw a folded piece of paper and picked up. I unfolded it and read what Ryan wrote.

_You should take Leah to homecoming._

I looked at him as if he were crazy and shook my head. I crumpled up the paper and threw it back at him. I laid my head back down on my desk as the class continued. Thankfully, the bell rang and it felt sooner than usual. I slowly got up and stopped outside the door, waiting for Leah. She walked out with Michelle while laughing and I just couldn't help but melt at the sound of her laugh.

Michelle waved at me then went the opposite way down the hall. Leah went over to me and ruffled my hair as we began walking to gym.

"You need a haircut," she said.

"No, I don't."

She giggled. "Yes you do. I'll give you one myself if I have to."

I smiled and shook my head. I turned to go to the boys' locker room as she kept walking straight into the girls' locker room. After I got dressed, Chaz and I walked outside and waited for the rest of our P.E class.

"So, it's going around that you're planning on taking Leah to homecoming."

I stopped walking and glared at him. "Who said that?"

He shrugged. "It's just going around."

"From who? Ryan?"

"I think so. He usually does stuff like this."

I was about to say something, but just then the rest of class walked out, followed by our teacher. I went to sit where I and Chaz went to his and our teacher started taking role. I looked over at Leah, who was in the same row as me. She was talking to a few of the guys that sat around her.

What if I did take her to homecoming? I thought to myself. No, that would be ridiculous. She would take it the wrong way. But what if she didn't? Up until today, homecoming hadn't even come to my mind. I mean it did, but it was way in the back of my head. Homecoming was coming soon, so I had to get a date. All the guys kind of had a point. Who would I take if it wasn't Leah?

I knew a lot of the girls wanted to go with me, but I just didn't like them like that. And I sure wasn't going to go alone. All of the guys either already had a date or were planning on how to ask out a certain girl. You know, the cheesy stuff like getting posters and flowers. A thought suddenly came to mind. What if I asked Leah in the sweetest way possible? Would she say yes? She most likely would.

I looked again at Leah and saw that she was still talking to the other guys. I knew a lot of the guys wanted to go with her also. So I had to make a move as soon as possible.

Our teacher told us to go do our usual run, so we did.

"Come on man. Im hungry! They're serving pizza today! And not the crappy one they usually have!"

"Just wait. You'll steal some from the freshman anyway if you can't get one," I replied.

"Just hurry up, man."

I finished tying my shoe, so I got up and grabbed my bag as we began walking to the lunch area. "What, didn't have breakfast today?"

"I did."

"Then why are you so hungry Ryan?"

He shrugged. "Just am."

I rolled my eyes. We walked into the cafeteria and got into line where Chaz was, cutting half of the people waiting. We got a few angry stares but we ignored it.

"Sup guys," said Chaz when we approached him.

"Sup," Ryan and I greeted him.

"Hey Justin, I heard you're taking Leah to homecoming."

I glared at Ryan. "Im only thinking about it."

"You are?" asked Ryan. "I thought you said no."

"Well, why not give it a try?"

"All right! So when you gonna ask her?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Should I do it here in front of everyone? Or should I take her somewhere private?"

"In front of everyone. I mean, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me that way. And don't tell anyone! You two are my only other best friends, so you better not say shit."

"Hey man, like you said. We're your best friends, and you're ours. Of course we won't say anything."

"Okay."

"So, are you going to do something big? We'll help you plan something."

While Chaz was talking, I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and saw a text from Leah.

_Im on the roof! GO GO GO!_

I replied.

_Why?_

_Just go, you dork. Im on the cafeteria roof, btw. Hurry up!_

_Alright._

I looked back at Ryan and Chaz, who were talking about stupid ideas.

"Hey you guys, I'll see you later."

"Where you going?" they called out as I walked away.

I pointed up, motioning to the roof. I didn't say it out loud since students weren't allowed up there. I went behind the building and took the stairs up there, since Leah had already unlocked the doors. I relocked them just in case. I walked up the last stair case and onto the roof. I looked around for Leah and found her sitting on a box, staring at everybody at the lunch area. I quietly walked behind her and picked her up.

She screamed and began laughing like crazy as I spun her around. I laughed along with her. When I finally put her down, she turned around and attempted to pick me up. I laughed as she struggled.

"You really need to lose some weight mister," she said, giving up.

"It's all muscle, baby."

She blushed, but quickly made a sarcastic face. "Whatever floats your boat."

"You do."

We stared into each others eyes for a moment. I could tell she felt awkward, so I spoke again. "So why did you bring me up here?"

She shrugged. "I don't like being around all those people sometimes, you know? I need a break. But I don't like being alone. And you're my best friend, so why not?"

"Oh, I see."

I made my way over to the box and sat down. I stared out at the lunch scene just as she was doing earlier. She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Want to go the beach after school?" she asked.

"Im not sure. I might go with Ryan and Chaz later. I forgot what they were talking about but they asked me to go with them somewhere."

"Oh, it's okay. We could go tomorrow then."

"Alright."

She looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Just kind of distracted."

"By what?"

"You."

"How?"

I shrugged and looked down at her. "I always am."

She smiled and intertwined our fingers. "You're the best. Im so glad I have you as a best friend."

"Same," I said, biting down on my lip.

She looked out at the lunch scene again. I stared at her, looking at everything. The way her hair moved in the wind, the way her eyebrows scrunched together when she saw something, then they way her face became peaceful again. She looked perfect. She _is_ perfect. She's my everything. I couldn't live without her.

I was about to say something, but the bell rang. We both sighed and stood up.

"Walk me to class?" she asked.

"Sure."

We began walking down the stairs, our hands still intertwined. We unlocked and relocked the doors that we needed to then made our way to her class. We got some off stares since we were holding hands, but we ignored them.

Ever since summer, Leah and I were more comfortable with each other. We grew out of that awkward stage. We began holding hands more and doing some couple stuff. But that's not what changed my feelings for her. I've always felt like this for her. For about 2 years now I've seen her as the girl of my dreams.

When we were outside of her class I lightly kissed her hand before she walked in. I thought I saw her blush, but I wasn't sure. I slowly made my way to my own class, not really caring if I was late.

I went through the rest of the day, feeling like it was shorter than usual. When the last bell rang everybody rushed to their lockers while I took my time. When I got there, I opened it and got what I needed then went to Ryan's locker to wait for Chaz. Once we were all together we left to the front of the school and waited for a bus.

"I can't wait till I can drive," said Chaz.

"Just a few more months, man," I said. "I would drive us but my dad's using it till tomorrow. His is in the shop.

"What happened?" Ryan joined in.

"Something about the engine. I don't know," I shrugged.

"So where are we going anyway?" Chaz asked.

"The mall. We're gonna help you get whatever you need to ask Leah to homecoming."

"You guys are seriously gonna help me?"

"Of course. We're your best friends man. Why wouldn't we?"

"All right. So we're gonna get posters and balloons. All that shit."

"What about flowers?" asked Chaz.

"Yeah," I said.

The bus arrived and we went to the mall. We got everything we needed and headed back to my house. My mom questioned why we had so much stuff, but I said I'd tell her later. So we went upstairs to my room and started working. Once we were done, we took a look at our work and felt we did fairly well.

I needed lots of help for holding the posters, so we called some of the other guys and they said they would help out. We did a few more touch ups and more planning. Ryan and Chaz eventually went home, but they would pick me up in the morning to help me bring all the stuff. I walked up to my room again and opened my closet, wondering what I should wear tomorrow. When I got the outfit I wanted, I got ready for bed. I fell asleep feeling happy and confident.

We got to school extra early to put all the posters and other stuff in my locker. I got the roses on our way to school, so they were still fresh and would hopefully last in my locker till lunch time. Ryan, Chaz and I discussed what exactly would happen, and the other guys that were going to help came early to. We rehearsed what we were going to do at lunch, then everybody else started to show up for school.

We started the day off as normal as possible, though I was nervous the entire time. In class I would space out, or when someone talked to me I would tune them out and not listen to a word they said. And whenever I saw Leah in between classes my heart would pound harder and faster. It almost felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

What if she said no? Hopefully, she wouldn't. In the morning, after we rehearsed, we all prayed that she would say yes. By the time 4th period came my palms were sweaty and I was extremely nervous. It was even worse when the period ended and it was time to ask her.

All of the guys and I met in the lockers after everybody was done, so that no one would see the posters and everything else. They all went around the building, so that they would appear behind the lunch area when it was time. Ryan and Chaz grabbed the blindfold and megaphone then went to find Leah. When everyone was gone, I stood there alone in the lockers. I was so nervous. I tried to control my breathing. After about 5 minutes, I got a text from Ryan. As soon as my phone vibrated I knew it was time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leah's POV**_

As I walked with Michelle and Caitlin to the lunch line, I looked around the cafeteria for Justin. I hadn't seen him since 3rd period, and he seemed really nervous. I tried to ask him but just mumbled and quickly walked away. And now I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, have you guys seen Justin?" I asked.

"Nope, not since before 4th period," replied Michelle. "Why?"

"I just can't find him anywhere…"

They both shrugged. "You'll see him soon."

We went outside and sat down at the table with a bunch of our other friends. I felt my face crumple together as I realized I hadn't seen Ryan, Chaz, or Christian either. Usually they run all over the lunch area asking for food from everyone. I looked around and also realized that the group of guys we usually hung out with weren't anywhere in sight. They weren't at the table that they always sat at. Where the hell was everyone?

Just then, everything went black. I felt for what had covered my eyes and realized it was a blindfold. I heard Ryan and Chaz right next to me.

"LEAH! Stop squirming around! We're not kidnapping you!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"JUST HOLD STILL! Damn."

I calmed down a little bit, but I still tried to get the blind fold off me. Someone, Ryan or Chaz, grabbed both my hands and held them behind my back. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the seat and I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"EVERYBODY TO THE BLACKTOP!" yelled Chaz. I could tell he spoke into a megaphone.

I heard lots of murmuring and movement as everyone got up and followed what Chaz said. I continued to squirm and hit Ryan's back, begging him to put me down. I heard him let out a few "ouches" and "stop it" but I continued to do it anyway.

Finally, he put me down, but he quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. I let out a few curses.

"Watch your language missy," he said. "Okay, im going to remove the blind fold. Don't hit me, all right?"

"Okay," I said through gritted teeth.

I could hear everybody gasping and awing. Ryan removed the blindfold and the first thing that I saw were the flashes of cameras and people recording on both sides of me. I looked forward and became speechless.

Down the slight hill in front of me, all of the guys were holding gigantic posters. The first groups of guys were each holding one poster with one letter, spelling out my name. My hand automatically clamped to my mouth. They moved out of the way, two going to the right and two going to the left. They then backed up behind the next group of guys, who were standing in a line. They all one by one spread out, each holding a poster with one word. It said:

_Will you __please__ go to the homecoming dance with me?_

My eyes began to tear. All the guys at the bottom pointed to my feet.

I looked down and squealed when I saw Justin kneeling down in front of me with a huge bouquet of roses. From the corner of my eye I saw Ryan holding a gigantic teddy bear with an envelope in its arms. I focused back on Justin.

"So, will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

I stood there speechless for a moment. I then nodded my head and jumped into his arms. He got up and wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around the way he always did. I heard everybody cheering and awing. There were so many flashes and people recording. Nearly everyone had their phone or camera out.

When Justin put me down I looked at him with watery eyes and grinned. I felt so happy. I jumped into his arms again.

Throughout the rest of the day I got a bunch of congratulations – which didn't really make sense to me – and some dirty looks. Other than that, everybody was happy for Justin and I. Even the teachers.

On the ride home with my brothers, they kept teasing me. I didn't want to make it seem like I could let them walk over me, so I played along with them rather then telling them to shut up. When we got home, my brothers told my parents what happened before I could. My mom squealed and hugged me while my dad tried to act calm and uninterested, but I could tell he was happy.

I honestly didn't see what everyone was so happy about. It was only a homecoming dance. He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend, which was how everybody was acting. It was hard for me to decide if I liked it or not, which shocked me.

While I was eating a snack in the kitchen, my phone rang. It was Justin. I dodged the apple my brothers were throwing around and went into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, want to go to the beach? Since you asked yesterday…"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Um, outside your house."

"What?"

I hung up on him and went to the door, opening it and seeing Justin. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Come in if you want. Im gonna tell my mom im leaving. But be careful, everyone in there knows what happened today."

As soon as I said that, the happiness wipes off his face and he grew nervous. I smiled reassuringly at him and led him into the kitchen.

"Justin! Hi sweetie!" My mom ran up to him and gave him the usual hug and kiss on the cheek. He fist punched my dad, then my brothers gave him a teasing push.

"Hey mom, Justin and I are gonna go to the beach for a while. Is that all right?"

She looked at me like it was obvious. "Of course you can. Does your mom know, Justin?"

"Yeah, she doesn't mind if I go out as long as Leah's there. She feels Leah keeps me… in line I guess." He chuckled nervously.

Devyn laughed and said under his breathe, as my parents stared, "Yeah right."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, were gonna go now. Bye losers!" I called over my shoulder as we walked out the door.

Justin was chuckling as we got in his car. He turned on the radio and gently took my hand.

"So what did you think of today?"

"Oh my goodness, today was amazing! Thank you so much. That was so sweet of you." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have done it without Ryan and Chaz though. They helped me plan everything."

"That reminds me. Don't ever, _ever,_ have Ryan blindfold me and then throw me over his shoulder in the same minute. I might just kill him the next time he does."

He put his hand up defensively. "Hey, I didn't tell him to do that. He did it all on his own."

"Of course. Typical Ryan."

"Yeah, but that's why we all love him, right?"

I giggled. "Yup."

When we arrived at the beach, he got our quilt from his trunk as I ran towards the sand. I twirled around in circles, laughing and stumbling around. I eventually fell down from the dizziness and continued laughing until it turned into a small giggle. Justin climbed on top of me. I opened my eyes, and he was closer than I thought he was.

"Now, what are you so happy about missy?"

I ran my hand through his hair. "That im with my best friend and he asked me to homecoming today."

"Wow, he must be a real sweet guy."

"Oh, he is. He's the best."

He smiled crookedly. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome," I giggled.

"So what would you like to do today, ma'am?"

I bit my lip. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure."

He got off me and held out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and ran over to where he had laid the quilt. I took off my shirt and shorts and ran to the water, Justin following after me a few seconds later.

We swum and played around like little kids. Thankfully, there weren't many people around. We basically had the beach to ourselves. We continued swimming and being our normal selves. But at one point, things got carried away.

Justin placed his hands on my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. I gasped as my body pressed tightly against his. My breathing got heavy as our foreheads touched and he looked deeply into my eyes. He slowly leaned in, closing his eyes. I wanted to lean in, too, but I knew it would be wrong. I backed away from him and playfully splashed him with water, playing it off. I could see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up and splashed me back.

I didn't like hurting Justin. He's my best friend, and always will be. But I didn't want to ruin things between us. I wanted to set boundaries, but how could I do that when all he did was ignore them? I kind of felt the same way he did. But I didn't want to. I tried to hold myself back from ever crossing the boundaries that I set, but I couldn't help it sometimes and I slipped.

Soon after, we got out of the water and sat down on our quilt. I looked at it, studying the design. I laughed.

"I remember when we wanted to put this on the quilt. Wasn't it when I threw ice cream at you?"

He laughed, too. "Yeah. You were angry at the ice cream man but he already drove away so you took it out on me."

"Sorry about that. I was such a brat."

"You still are," he added teasingly.

I playfully shoved him. "Whatever. "You know you love me."

"I do," he said, less playful now.

I bit down hard on my lip. I had to remember to choose my words more carefully.

"What time is it?" I asked, noting that it was dark already.

"8:30. Want to go home?"

"Yeah."

We both got up. He grabbed the quilt as we made our way to his car. As he pulled out of the parking lot he took my hand once again and intertwined our fingers.

"Want me to give you a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked as we pulled up in front of my house.

"Sure, if you want."

"Of course I want to. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

I was about to turn and get out, but Justin suddenly grabbed my wrist. I faced him and shot him a confused look. He lifted his hand and gently brushed my cheek.

He was so close that I could feel his breathe. My breathing picked up again, and my heart skipped a beat as he touched his forehead to mine. I sat still as his lips gently brushed along mine. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Justin sighed and slowly pulled away. I also sighed as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah, where are you? It's getting late."

"Im right outside, mom. Don't worry."

I hung up and looked at Justin. "Well, I gotta go."

"I know," he said. "Well, see you tomorrow."

I bit my lip. I could easily see the hurt and desperation in his eyes. I leaned towards him, ignoring the little voice in my head that knew I would regret this later. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and let my lips linger there for a moment. I leaned my head against his shoulder after. I felt him turn his head, and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I gotta go," I said.

"Yeah"

He looked sadly into my eyes. I gazed back at him for a few seconds, then turned and left the car.

I quickly said goodnight to my family, ignoring my brothers teasing remarks. I went upstairs, took a shower, and lay down in bed. I lay there for about 30 minutes, constantly glancing at my phone. I wanted to hear from Justin. A text, a call, anything. But I got nothing. I sadly laid my phone aside and went to sleep.

I woke up slightly late, so I was in a rush as I got ready for school. I was quickly putting on my shorts when I heard Justin honk. I ran into the kitchen to grab a pop tart before getting my bag and running through the door. I got into Justin's car and greeted him.

"Hello."

"Hey."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and started driving. I turned on the radio, just as a certain song started playing. It was The Pocket by Andy Grammer. Justin smiled and started singing along loudly. It was almost like last night had never happened – almost.

We arrived at school. Justin got out and raced to my side and opened the door for me before I could do it myself. I stuck my tongue out at him as he closed the door and grabbed my hand. We headed towards my locker. I opened it and went through my bag as he stood there, waiting patiently and making faces at me.

"You know, you should put a picture of me in your locker."

I giggled. "I already did, silly."

"It's not the same. It's a group picture of all of us."

"All of them are like that. There no individual picture of anybody in here."

He pouted. "But im your best friend."

"But all the pictures I have of you are on my wall at home. Do you really want me to take one down and put it here?"

"Yes." His face lightened up.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Cool. Now my face will forever be in your locker."

I laughed and shook my head at him as I closed my locker. We went to his locker, and I copied what he did at mine. I stood there and made faces at him. Thinking back on what he had said, I got an idea. I looked in my bag and found my wallet. I took out my spring picture from last year and asked him for tape. He gave me a confused look and said no. I shrugged and took the gum from my mouth and stuck the picture on the inside of his locker door.

"There, now you have a picture of me in your locker. You'll see me everyday, even if you don't."

He shook his head. "I've already got a picture of you in my wallet. And you set one as the wallpaper on my phone, remember? So I do see you everyday, even if I don't." he said mockingly.

"Psh, whatever."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and started walking away. He chased after me.

The rest of the day went on normally. Well, except the way people looked at us now. As if they were expecting something. At lunch, though, Justin and I decided to sit at the bleachers at the football field to help each other with my homework. You see, Justin is the type of guy who could be smart when he wanted, but chose to be lazy in class sometimes. But he still got great grades.

_**Justin's POV**_

I didn't understand most of the things Leah was telling me while we worked on Calculus. Most of the time, I just nodded and said "yeah" or "mhm." I knew she didn't buy it, but she continued teaching anyways. I tried to concentrate, but it didn't help that I couldn't stop staring at her. I kept looking at the way her hair blew in the breeze, the way her leg twitched, the way she kept biting on her lip, and the way she kept twirling her pen in between her fingers – a habit she's had for 2 years now. It also didn't help that we were sitting right next to each other, my arm around her shoulders, and her resting her legs in my lap. By the time we covered the section I needed, I only understood part of it.

When lunch was over, I walked her to her class and made my way to mine. Our teacher wasn't there yet, so I sat in my desk and relaxed. Ryan came over with a suspicious look.

"Where were you today at lunch?"

"Leah was helping me with the Cal homework due next period. We were at the bleachers. Why?"

"Really? Are you sure that's the only thing that happened?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I ran into Devyn earlier. He was saying something about you and Leah kissing in the car yesterday. Is that true?"

I looked away. Ryan jokingly gasped and slapped my shoulder. I blushed and looked down. "We didn't actually kiss. Almost, though."

He face went serious. "What do you mean almost?"

"We were about to but her phone rang."

"And you didn't try anything today?"

"Nah. I didn't wanna upset her or anything. So I was actually trying to concentrate."

"Yeah right. I bet you tuned most of it out."

I felt the blood rush to my face again. "Yeah, I did. I just stared at her most of the time."

"Talk about creeper."

I threw my notebook at him. "Shut up."

"Hey, no violence now! Im just speaking the truth here."

"Whatever."

He was about to say something, but, thankfully, the teacher walked in. He rushed back to his seat along with everyone else. The teacher apologized for being late and started class. The day slowly came to an end. I waited for Leah outside her class. Like always, she came out laughing with Michelle and Caitlin. Caitlin came up to me and put her arm through mine.

"I hope you don't mind, but Michelle and I are stealing your girlfriend for the day."

"Leah is not my girlfriend, Caitlin. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you say now. But you watch and see."

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "You know I like her. As more than friends. You don't gotta say it to the whole world."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry." She turned around to Michelle and Leah. "I'll get the car you guys. I got pretty bad parking this morning."

"Uhm, I'll go with you," said Michelle, looking awkwardly at me.

The two girls walked off. I slowly walked to Leah, smiling at her.

"So, what's so important that they're kidnapping you from me?"

She giggled. "Shopping."

"For what?"

"Dresses. Homecoming, remember?"

I took her hands and lifted them up palm to palm and intertwined our fingers.

"You could wear sweats and a big shirt covered with food stains, and you'd still look perfect for me."

"I know. But it's a dance. I have to look good, don't I?" she asked playfully.

"You always look good, Leah."

She narrowed her eyes. "You always say that."

"Im only speaking the truth."

"Sure."

We leaned closer to each other, pressing our bodies together. Caitlin pulled up next to us and honked.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later or something, okay?"

"Okay."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before she got in the car and drove off. When I got to my car, Ryan and Chaz were leaning against the hood.

"What are you buttheads doing here?" 

They both shrugged. "The girls went shopping. So we got nothing to do."

We all stood there, staring at each other and wondering what we should do.

"Water fight?" Chaz had the biggest smile.

"Hit up the other guys! Let's get some water balloons and water guns."

"All right."

We all got in my car while Ryan and Chaz texted the other guys. I drove to the store and we went in to buy the supplies.

_**Nobody's POV**_

The three girls walked through the mall, looking for the right store to look in. They talked and gossiped as they walked.

"Hey Leah, where were you at lunch today? We were looking for you all over," asked Caitlin.

"I was at the bleachers."

"Why?"

"I was helping Justin with Calculus."

The other two girls shared a meaningful look.

"What?" questioned a now irritated Leah.

"Um, we heard you and Justin kissed…"

"What? No we didn't! Where did you hear that?"

"I thin Devyn told Ryan and Chaz. Then they told us."

Leah's hands clenched into fists. "When did he say that?"

"Today. He said you guys kissed yesterday in his car…"

"Well we didn't. We almost did, but we didn't."

"Why not?"

"My phone rang."

The other two girls groaned. "Why does something always stop you two?"

"You should just give him a chance you know."

"Look, I know it's wrong to kind of lead him on, I guess. But I don't wanna ruin things between us. What if I let it go on and one day we broke up. What would happen to us then? I wouldn't have my best friend anymore. So what am I suppose to do?"

"Well you have us. And we'd do anything to get you two back together."

"And if it didn't work?"

"It would. Because that's how we are. And we'd have Ryan, Chaz, and all the other guys to help!"

"Yeah, so stop worrying Leah and just give him a chance. You're hurting him, even if you don't see it."

Leah looked around, frustrated. She mumbled, "I don't know…"

"What don't you know?"

"Im just scared, alright?" Leah was trying to keep her tone casual.

"Scared of what?"

"Falling for him. Do you not understand how much I don't want things to get messed up between us?"

"It won't! You just have to trust him Leah. He's your best friend, and he'd never hurt you. And you know that."

"But what if he does?"

"He wont," said Caitlin. She spoke in a tone that said the discussion was over.

The two girls looked at Leah closely. Michelle simply shook her head, and turned to walk again. Caitlin followed. Leah stood there for a moment, looking after them. After a moment of thought, she followed behind them as they turned into a store. They continued shopping normally, though the other girls were more cautious with their words now. Leah mostly tuned them out, lost in her own thoughts. Michelle and Caitlin would steal worried glances at her when they thought she wasn't looking, but Leah saw them.

As for the boys, they were having a great time. After buying all the things they needed, they all met at the park and filled the water balloons up. They also brought their water guns and filled those up, too.

They'd spend about an hour now with their water fight. At last, they were all out of water balloons. The weather got too chilly for them to continue, so they used the rest of the water in the water guns and changed in the bathrooms. They all decided to sit at the bleachers for a while and just have some guy time. Everybody began their own conversations.

"Hey, Justin! You and Leah going out?" asked John.

"Nah," replied Justin, shaking his head. "We're just friends. Well, best friends."

"Alright."

"Why?"

John shrugged. "Just wondering."

He turned back around and continued his conversation with the other guys, while Justin sat staring at the back of his head, suspicious and confused. Ryan smacked Justin's shoulder, causing him to focus back on his friends.

"Aye man, when you gonna ask Leah out?" said Sean.

"I don't know, man. Im not sure if she even feels the same way."

"I've seen the way you guys are. I know she likes you, too, dude. You should just try."

"Maybe I'll ask her after homecoming. When I drive her home or something."

Ryan joined in. "You should take her to your guys' place."

"What?" asked Sean.

"When Leah and I were little, we found this little place kind of near the park. We always go there. But not lately."

"Why not?"

Justin shrugged. "We've been spending more time at the beach. She likes it there."

"Well, you should take her to that place, like Ryan said. It'd be cute. And we could all help."

"Um, you guys actually cant. It's our place only. We've never taken anyone else there."

"Fine, I see how it is," Sean replied playfully.

"Aw, come on man."

"It's all good."

They jokingly slapped their hands together and did the usual guy handshake.

_**The next day after school**_

"LEAH! WAIT UP!" screamed Justin down the hall.

Leah giggled. Justin ran the full length of the hall, pushing people out of his way, but swerving around them if he was able to. When he reached her, he nearly knocked her down with the force. Leah laughed more as she placed her hands on her arms to keep him steady. Justin panted, tired from his run.

"Okay, calm down now. What's going on?" asked Leah, still giggling.

"Let's go to our spot," Justin panted.

Leah's eyes shone with excitement. She jumped up and down, gripping his arm still.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

She took off, running towards his car. Justin stared after her, exhaustion in his eyes. Still, he jogged after her. He took her hand as they drove on the highway and sang like he usually did. When they arrived at a dead end with a trail, Leah ran out, ready to run further, but she stopped to wait for Justin. He jogged to her and she took his hand and ran off again. They ran past all the trees, then a line of bushes. They broke through the bushes and into the little garden.

The grasses on the other side were tall – a little bit taller than them. It continued like that for a few yards, and then there were lots of trees.

Leah ran to a rock, a lone rock, on the other side of the little garden – well, meadow was more appropriate. The rock was there from the day they found it. Well, it was practically a boulder. She sat down on top of the rock and patted the space next to her. Justin climbed up and he sat down.

"Wow, we haven't been here in weeks," Leah pointed out.

"I know. I thought about it yesterday, but I forgot to tell you today."

"Well, we're here. That's what matters, right?"

Justin smiled. "Right."

"So, what do you wanna do while we're here?"

"Anything."

And so the two best friends launched into a conversation. They talked about anything. They talked about the gossip in school, making fun of their friends, and just joking around. They both felt happy. Justin didn't feel disappointed. For once in a long time, he was spending a normal day with his best friend. No feelings were getting in the way of a good time. Leah, too, was happy. She liked that Justin wasn't trying anything on her, so she didn't have to feel weird or guilty. As they talked, though, Michelle's and Caitlin's words rang in the back of her mind.

They stayed there until dark. They decided it was time to go home, so Justin leaped off the rock. Leah followed, falling into his arms.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" asked Leah with a puppy-dog face.

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get on."

He bent down in front of her. She jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Justin placed his hand on the bottom of her thighs, keeping her up.

"You know, homecoming is in 2 days…" said Leah.

"And I can't wait," said Justin with a smile, turning his head to face her.

"Why did you ask me? Half the school is dying to go with you… why me?"

"Well, for one, you're my best friend and know me better than anyone. Two, im not nervous around you. I wouldn't have much to worry about. And 3, it would be different than if I went with someone else. So why not?"

"What if I already had a date? Who would you have asked?"

He shrugged. "Nobody probably. Why?"

"I just didn't know I was the type of girl that the, oh so hot Justin Bieber would ask to homecoming."

He laughed. "Well, you are."

Leah leaned her head on his shoulder, still amazed at his words. Once they were in the car, Justin turned the heater on all the way, noticing that Leah had shivered. She smiled thankfully at him. Justin took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

As he drove, Leah stared at him. Nobody could deny that Justin was handsome; hell, he was cute, hot, beautiful, any word you want to use to describe him. She bit her lip, holding back a smile.

Justin noticed her staring, and became insecure. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. You're just so… beautiful kind of."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

They pulled up in front of Leah's house. Both secretly had a sense of déjà vu, but tried to hide it. Leah quickly leaned in and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek and wished him goodnight. She got out, her breathing going back to normal as she stepped out into the cold night air. Justin sighed as the door slammed and she walked to her door. He idled there for a moment, wishing he had the courage to kiss her. He drove away after she walked into her house and turned off the front light.

_**Leah's POV**_

When I walked in the house, I leaned against the door and slid down the wall. Why must things be so complicated between us? Why must the boundaries always get blurred? I just couldn't help myself around him. I built up the energy to get up and walk upstairs. Thankfully, everyone was asleep, so no one was there to scold me for being late. Before going upstairs, I left a note apologizing for being late on the kitchen counter. My parents woke up earlier than everyone.

I quietly went upstairs to my room and changed. I was still upset about the situation with Justin. I crawled into bed and snuggled into the covers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was happier. I felt more excited, but I didn't know what for. I rode to school with Devyn since Daniel went to pick up his girlfriend on the way. Of course, I was teased a little in the car. So when we got to school, I slammed the door a little harder than necessary and trudged off to my locker.

I wasn't surprised when I felt his hand grab mine and spin me around, but it sure did give me butterflies. I focused on Justin, trying not to get distracted by the way he looked at me, or the way he looked today. I tackled him and lifted my feet off the ground, hanging on to his neck. I always did this to him, so he just hugged me back and lifted me farther off the ground. I squealed as he gave me his bear hug.

"Hello gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.

Everyone around us stared at us, smiled, laughed, or took a picture. Our friends were different. Caitlin and Michelle came over and tackled the both of us, as did Ryan and Christian. We all came crashing down to the floor, arguing but also laughing. We were about to get up but something brought us back down on the floor. When I looked back up I saw Chaz piled on top of us.

I moaned as I got up. My arm hurt slightly, and I hit my funny bone on the floor, but I felt all right. I giggled at my friends, who were pushing each other around as they struggled to get up. I silently went back to my locker to finish what I was doing. Justin took my hand as we walked to our first class. This was normal, but today it felt very different. And I didn't seem to mind that.

Justin suddenly stopped walking. I looked at him, puzzled, and saw that Ryan had pulled him to a stop.

"Bro, we're ditching today, remember?" said Ryan.

"Why are you guys ditching?" I asked.

"Justin needs some guy time. And to get away from you for a while before the dance."

His tone was serious.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just does."

Justin also shrugged and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I frowned as he walked away. Caitlin was suddenly behind me, and then she climbed onto my back.

"RIDE AWAY!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I did as told and started running towards our first class.

It was after 1st period that I knocked right into somebody in the hallways. The notebooks I held in my arms skidded down the hall.

"Oh, im so sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay," I muttered, bending down to collect my book.

When I looked up, I instantly recognized his face.

"Oh, hey Jake! Where have you been? I never see you around!"

He shrugged, but smiled at me. "I've been around. I never really see you either. Well, except the other day at lunch when Justin asked you to homecoming."

"Oh. Well, I guess everyone saw that."

"Yeah. Too bad I didn't get the chance to ask you. I would've."

The bell suddenly rang. It was only then that I realized the hallways were empty and it was just us.

"Crap," we muttered it unison.

"Well, I got P.E. I'll see you around," I said.

I turned, rushing off to the girls' locker room. I felt Jake gently grip my arm.

"Hey, I've got P.E too. We better hurry up."

"You have P.E too? I never see you around," I said as we practically jogged.

"Im in a different class."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you outside!" I called as I rushed into the girls' locker room. Everyone was almost dressed already. I quickly changed into my P.E clothes as Michelle waited patiently for me.

"Why are you late? I was just with you. I only went with Caitlin to ask Mr. Tom for help with something."

"I bumped into Jake. He helped me pick up my books and we talked for a bit."

"You guys' could've talked during this period, you know."

"That's the thing. I didn't know that he was even in this P.E period."

"Well, I think you should stay away from him. He likes you, but so does Justin."

"So? I cant have guy friends?"

"It's different if he likes you, along with your best friend. It'll just screw things up. He's nothing but trouble, Leah. You know he'll mess things up between you and Justin. And that's the exact thing you don't want, right?"

"Right," I mumbled.

I sat down where I was suppose to as the teacher came out. It felt different with Ryan, Chaz, and Justin gone. They were usually the loudest people in class. I started a conversation with the other guys who sat around me. Sadly, we had to sit in alphabetical order, so I was surrounded by boys because of their last name. All the girls sat on the other side of the class.

Gym went normally, but I didn't miss that Jake would stare at me sometimes from across the school yard. He caught me looking once and waved, and I waved back. Of course, I got the 'look' from Michelle.

At lunch, I was on my way to the table where all of my girlfriends sat, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked up, startled, and saw that it was Jake.

"Oh, hey Jake."

"Hey," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Um, what's up?"

"Nothing. Um, wanna sit with me today?"

"Sure."

I could tell he wanted to grab my hand as we walked to a table, but I didn't let him. I held onto my phone with both hands instead.

We sat down and he stared at me. I shyly ducked my head, feeling awkward.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Im pretty good. You?"

"Alright. Im still trying to get used to things here."

"It goes by pretty quickly. Who do you hang out with?"

"Mostly Domenic and Raul. They're pretty cool guys."

I giggled. "Yeah. They sure are the biggest pair of dorks I know. Well, other than Justin, Ryan and Chaz."

He shrugged. "Those three seem pretty normal to me."

"Trust me, they're not. They're huge dorks. Along with all the other guys they hang out with." I laughed to myself.

"So, what's going on with you and Justin? You guys dating?"

I looked at him, slightly shocked, but also not so surprised. "No. We're just best friends."

"Oh, come on. You know the guy is head over heels for you. Everyone sees it."

"So what? Isn't that my problem?"

He shrugged again. "Im just telling you what you already know, I guess."

"Well then, yes. I do know that. But what can I do?"

"Make it clear? That you're not into him I mean."

"How do you know im not into him?"

"I see the way you look at him. You seem kind of… hesitant sometimes."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yup." He paused. We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other. "You're friends seem like they want to kill me."

He hadn't taken his eyes off me, so I was confused when he said that. I turned around, looking for the table where all my girlfriends sat. Just like he said, they were all staring at us – wait, that wasn't the right word. They were glaring at us. Well, mostly at Jake. I turned back around and faced him.

"Don't worry about them."

"What their problem?"

"They just think your trouble. Don't ask why," I added as he was about to ask why.

"Alrighty then."

"So, did you ask anyone to homecoming?"

"Nope. Going solo." At least his tone was playful.

"Really? Why didn't you ask anybody?"

The corners of his mouth pulled down. "Nobody really interests me here. Well, except you of course."

I looked down, not enjoying his compliments.

"Well, you should ask one of my friends. I bet one of them would say yes."

"Nah. I mean, don't get me wrong. They're all gorgeous. But I don't like them like that. Maybe another time."

"Alright."

The bell rang. I silently thanked God and excused myself, giving him a polite smile. He stared after me, a lost puppy look in his eyes, as I walked away.


End file.
